Luna, Daughter of Darkness
by Peridot Doritos
Summary: (CANCELLED) Raven and Beast Boy have a 15 year old daughter named Luna. Her 16th birthday is in 2 weeks. Trigon wants her as the portal, becuase Raven wouldn't be the portal. What will happen? Will Luna be ok? BBRAE, FIRELUNA. ( in chapter 4 this will make more sense ) This is probably overrated, at least for now. I might continue if I get enough reviews.
1. Luna

Luna, Daughter of Darkness

Chapter 1: Luna

Luna walked out of her room and into the kitchen for breakfast. As she walked, her midnight purple-black hair crashed against her back. She sat down at the table. "So who's making breakfast this morning?" Luna asked Starfire.

"I believe your mother is making the breakfast." Starfire responded.

"Yes, I am." Said Raven as she walked over to the kitchen table and placed a plate of burnt pancakes down.

"Uh… I think I'll pass." Said Luna as she stood up. The rest of the Titans stood up and left. All except Beast Boy, that is.

"Hey, at least you didn't ruin waffles!" said Beast Boy, trying to make Raven feel better about her terrible cooking.

"Was that supposed to be helpful or offensive?"

"Um…. Not sure. It was supposed to be helpful, but it sounded more offensive now that I think about it."

"It's fine. Do you want to go out to breakfast so we don't have to eat…. _These?_ " Raven asked, holding up the plate of burnt pancakes and throwing them away.

"Yeah, sure Rae." With that, Beast Boy and Raven went out to breakfast.

Luna brushed her long, dark hair out of her eyes. She was in Amrielle's room, talking with her. Amrielle was Starfire's and Robin's 14 year old daughter. Amrielle started braiding her red hair, leaving the dark strips of black on each end hanging in front of her face. "So your birthday is in two weeks, right Luna?" Amrielle asked Luna.

"Yeah. Maybe by then we'll have something fun to do."

Luna's dog, Vortex, walked into Amrielle's room. Amrielle took a piece of paper off of her nightstand and started to draw Vortex. Luna grabbed a piece of paper and started drawing…. Well, she didn't know exactly yet, but it would be something. When she finished drawing, she noticed it looked like Trigon.

 _"_ _Luna, your mom wouldn't help me end the world, so you will!"_ said the Trigon paper. However, only Luna heard it.

"No….. I never will." Whispered Luna.

"What Luna?" asked Amrielle as she looked at her friend with a confused look on her face.

"N-nothing Amri. Come on, let's go find something to do." As Luna and Amrielle walked out of Amrielle's room, Luna scribbled out her paper, ripped it, and threw it in the trash.

 **Well what will happen? And what about that paper? Review for faster chapters updates!**


	2. Blush and Nightmare

Chapter 2: Blush/Nightmare

After Raven and Beast Boy had breakfast, they went shopping for their daughter. "Why can't we do this later?" Beast Boy complained.

"Because Luna's birthday is in 2 weeks." Said Raven as she rolled her eyes.

As they approached the store, Beast Boy asked, "Well what kind of things does she want?"

"Not sure, but a few days ago I heard her saying she wanted makeup." Said Raven as she showed Beast Boy where the makeup aisle was.

For about 10 minutes they tried to find makeup Luna would like. They got her several different colors of all the things they got her. They got her eye shadow, nail polish, lip gloss, blush, perfume, mascara, and eye liner.

"While we're here, I'm going to get myself some makeup." Said Raven as she made her way over to the darker makeup. She got black and dark purple eye shadow, black and purple lip gloss, mascara, eye liner, some weird demon perfume, (a/n: Why are they even carrying a supply of demon perfume at a normal store?!) and blush.

"You don't need blush Ravie. You blush all the time, at least around me you do, so it looks like you're wearing blush."

Raven blushed.

"It makes you look cute." Said Beast Boy.

Raven blushed even more. "Stop. That's sweet, but stop." Now Raven's cheeks were red instead of just pink from blushing, and her face felt like it was on fire!

"Sorry Ravie baby."

Raven blushed more. 'It-It's ok."

"Well if anyone asks, you can just say that you're wearing too much blush!"

Of course, she blushed more. (a/n: Is that even possible now?)

"I'll stop now." Said Beast Boy as he looked away from her.

It was later that night. "I wonder what the Trigon picture meant….." said Luna as she walked to her bedroom. "I guess I'll have to find out."

That night while she was sleeping, she dreamt of Trigon. (A/n: everything in this chapter that I write in italics is what's said in the dream.) _"Since Raven didn't fulfill the prophecy, you will!"_ said Trigon in a dark, creepy voice.

 _"_ _No, no I won't."_ Luna said in her dream.

 _"_ _Oh yes you will. You have two weeks Luna, two weeks before you_ _MUST_ _fulfill the prophecy!"_ Trigon yelled at Luna.

"NO!" Luna woke up and screamed. Which of course caused Raven to come see if Luna was ok.

"Luna? Are you ok?"

"Yeah… just a nightmare about Trigon."

Raven gasped. "No…." she whispered. She turned towards Luna. "He wants you to fulfill the prophecy. Fight him. I know you can do it." Raven said, doing her very best to be encouraging.

"Ok, thanks. Goodnight mom!" called Luna as Raven walked to her own room.

 **Sorry it took me longer than a week! I've been busy. Anyways, my excuse is that I'm not getting many reviews. XD Hey, it's true! If u REALLY like this story, and u want more…. REVIEW! Also…. What will happen? And one more thing….. if u have ideas for a fanfic that you want me to write and type on here, PM me about it!**


	3. Obstacle Courseness

Chapter 3: Obstacle Course Paranoia

"Ok Titans! Time for training!" Robin said to the Titans. He treated Luna and Amrielle as if they were also Titans. Technically speaking, they were. About an hour later, it was time for the last Titan to do her course. Luna.

"Go kill 'em Luna!" said Beast Boy as his daughter walked past. Luna almost felt as if he wasn't just using an expression.

Luna walked up to the obstacle course, took a deep breath, and kept it in. "I will. For me and for the rest of the world." She was saying that she would defeat Trigon for the world. She let out her breath, and began the obstacle course.

**********************10 MINUTES LATER*****************************

Luna was almost done the obstacle course. She was fine so far, but she didn't even know what was to come next. A cardboard cutout of Trigon appeared. "NO! GO AWAY TRIGON!" screamed Luna at the cardboard cutout, which was very life-like. So life-like, in fact, that she thought it was the real Trigon! (a/n: wow…. The time it must take to make a life-like Trigon cardboard cutout….) Luna began attacking the cardboard Trigon. After she destroyed the cutout, she continued to attack it, switching between using her dark magic and shapeshifting powers.

The reason for this was simple: Paranoia. She was paranoid, afraid Trigon would appear at any moment.

"Luna! Stop!" Beast Boy yelled to her, which didn't help anything.

Raven put her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "She's paranoid. I don't think that's gonna help." Then louder she said, "Luna! That's not the real Trigon! It's fake!"

Luna abruptly stopped and walked back to the rest of the Titans, her glowing green eyes as wide as they could go. "So…. That wasn't….. actually Trigon?"

Raven walked over to Luna. "No, it wasn't. You were just paranoid."

With that, training was over and everyone walked back to the Titans Tower. Luna was no longer paranoid.

 **People, would it kill you to review me a little more? No it wouldn't. SO REVIEW! ( puppy eyes ) pleaaaaaaase?**


End file.
